Broken
by VampAddict01
Summary: Lola has been trapped for two centuries by a cruel slave master, never finding out how powerful she is compared to others. But when she manages to escape, the world is eons ahead of her. The only thing keeping her sane is the mysterious Jasper Cullen. Something about him draws her in. How much do the cullens really know about Jasper? Warning: Little bit of darksper. Jasper/OC


No copyright intended. All rights to Stephanie Meyer, besides my characters and the plot. Enjoy!

IMPORTANT NOTE: IN THIS VERSION ALICE AND JASPER ARE NOT TOGETHER, THEY ARE SIBLINGS BY HUMAN BLOODLINES. (Both are not mated…yet)

Chapter 1-

Lola's POV:

Run.

Run.

Run.

He's following me.

I need to run. I need to find somewhere safe. Someone who'll protect me. But who? Who would protect a vegetarian vampire? A human? Too fragile. A vampire? They would take one look at my yellow eyes and hand me over to him wrapped in a bow. A vegetarian vampire, maybe? Right, as if I could find one.

Well, I could try. While running, i closed my eyes and used my power to try and find the closest animal drinking vampire. I doubt I'll find one but it's not as if I have a lot of options. I can't let him find me. Not again.

5 miles. Not one but...7? And a… half? Wow, strange...but, hell, who am I to judge.

"Oh my Lola. Where are you? Don't make me angry. Do you really think you can run from me? You can't run forever. And who will help you, hmm? You can't defeat me little Lola." said the taunting voice of Him. Arron.

Meanwhile with the Cullens:

Edward's POV:

We were all waiting in the baseball field. Why? I have no idea. Alice just said that we needed to be here now and she keeps singing random songs in the head so I don't know either. I also don't know why she insisted Renesmee stay at home with Jacob.

Renesmee's almost 9 in human years, but mentally she's fully grown. Well, I guess it doesn't really matter why we're here; we were all having a great time.

"Everyone, be quiet. It's time." said Alice. Everyone fell silent. I suddenly heard a pair of feet. They were running fast.

Too fast to be human.

"Alice, are we having company?" asked Bella in alarm. After the Volturi incident, she never really takes well to any visitors.

"Yup." trilled Alice. Suddenly a girl burst into the clearing.

Lola POV:

I burst into a field of yellow eyed vampires. I thanked all the gods and goddesses I could think of, it's a whole coven of veggies! This was more than I could hope for. Oh, but Arron could still compel them to hand me over. I ran over to the one who looked like the leader. I saw all of them tense but one of them held up a restraining hand. I grabbed the leader's arm frantically.

"Please help me! There's another vampire after me. I don't want to go with him." I said.

i dropped my voice into a whisper. "He'll hurt me. He'll lock me up. He'll never let me be alone again, I'll be trapped forever. PLEASE! I'll do anything. Just help me." I whispered, starting to whimper in desperation.

I heard him call for me.

He placed a reassuring hand on my arm. "Don't worry, child. We'll protect you." he said kindly.

"Why would we do that?" asked the beautiful blonde.

"Oh _Lola_, come here. Why do you keep thinking you can hide from me?" Arron asked. I could hear him coming closer.

"He can control minds though. He'll just persuade one of them to hand me over. Oh, what to do, what to do?!" I said, thinking out loud.

"Bella, can you put up your shield?" asked the leader.

"Of course." she said. I had no idea what they were talking about...a shield?

"Lola, what are you doing?" I heard his voice boom from across the field. I shrunk behind the leader, now reduced to whimpers. God, I felt pathetic. Why would they even bother to protect me? _I_ wouldn't save me. He can't do this. He can abuse me all he wants but he CAN'T take away my dignity. I peeked my head out from cowering. I shivered at the fury in his eyes.

Okay, maybe he can take my dignity.

Well, I suppose it doesn't matter, I'll be dead soon anyway.

They wouldn't protect me. I could the hesitance their eyes.

"Sorry about this." he said acknowledging the coven.

He snapped his fingers at me. "You, come."

I slumped in defeat and started to walk toward him when the entire group was in front of me in a crouch.

"She is not an animal that just comes to your beck and call." said the leader stiffly.

"Since when?" he said. "Look, just give her to me. You don't want to protect her. She belongs to me anyway." he said, and this time I could tell he was trying to compel them. I froze in alarm. Anytime now, they would agree with him and hand me over.

But nothing happened. If anything that seemed to offend them further.

"She is a person. And she does NOT belong to you." snarled a curly haired one (to reader: it's Jasper). I didn't really notice him yet.

He was...perfect.

Not perfect in the way of an angel. I could see his scars shining in the sun. The type of scars that make your instinct whisper '_run run run._' They're the type of scars that can only come from biting. Each scar tells a story of a fool that provoked him and now no longer exist. I should know.

I have the same scars.

Even though the situation, I feel drawn to him. But he emits a feeling of power that reminds me of Arron. It makes me a bit skittish to be around a person who could be just as deadly as _hm._

"You will give her to me." Arron said, now looking furious.

"No, we will not." said the leader.

"Fine, but I WILL come back for you. You. Are. MINE." he hissed, before running into the forest.

"Edward, is he gone?" asked the leader. I didn't get why he asked him.

"Yes, he's gone for now." said the one I guessed was Edward said.

I can't believe it. He's gone.

I'm finally free of him!

"Thank you," I said still shocked. "_so_ much. I owe you all my life. From now, I vow to serve you till I repay my debt." I said softly.

"Right." said the big one sarcastically.

"I shall." I said earnestly. "I didn't like that man but to you I would be a faithful slave."

**Author's note:**

**Cliffy! Well, if you like it, review and I'll post more. I don't know if anyone is actually reading this but if you are, HI!**

…

**So, ah, yeah, review. Right there….DO IT!**

** l**

** l**

** l**

** V**


End file.
